


hypnotic

by avestrum



Series: tendou week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Brief Interaction, Ex-Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Gen, Lowkey Gay Disaster Bokuto, Lowkey Oblivious Bokuto, M/M, Model Tendou, Playboy Tendou, TendouWeek 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Tendou closes his lips around the rim of the bottle, eyes still carefully trained onto Bokuto.It's like they're locked in an unintentional staring contest. Bokuto doesn't know why or how, but Tendou's eyes, that unnatural crimson brown, is hypnotizing.Tendou Week Day 4: bokuten + fashion au
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutaru & Tendou Satori, Kageyama Miwa & Bokuto Koutarou, Kageyama Miwa & Kyoutani Kentarou, Kageyama Miwa & Tendou Satori
Series: tendou week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750729
Kudos: 32





	hypnotic

Bokuto has never been one to turn down a party, regardless of whether or not he knows who’s going to be there. He does prefer having friends around, especially if it’s Akaashi or Kuroo, who have put up with his shenanigans for god knows how long, but at this party his only known colleagues are Azumane and Miwa. It’s a work party, but it barely feels like one. Everyone is mingling and comfortable with each other.

Bokuto half expects to see the Guess Monster dude, Tendou (he found out after he did a bit of digging on Instagram) from his recent photoshoot at the party, after spotting a familiar head of bleach blonde dye job lingering around the door, but he can’t tell if it’s Tendou's surly bodyguard or someone else with a similar haircut.

He bought a copy of the magazine that had both his and Tendou's photoshoot just to have a look at how it went. It’s safe to say that that particular magazine is stashed in Bokuto’s bedside table. 

“Bokuto-san!” Miwa gets his attention from across the room. She’s standing with a few other people, along with a familiar red head of hair. She waves, bouncing on the tips of her toes among all the taller models. “Over here!” 

“Miwa-san!” Bokuto pushes his way through the crowd. To Miwa’s left, Tendou holds a bottle to his lips, eyeing Bokuto carefully with heavy lidded eyes. "Hey? You guys having fun?"

"Hello Bokkun." Tendou greets him politely. his voice is quiet among the music and chatter of the party but when Bokuto glaces at his face, Tendou's eyes are firmly on him. 

Those eyes really get to him, ever since he met Tendou Satori at his photoshoot. Something flashes in them when Bokuto runs his finger through his hair and muses the gelled spikes. Miwa chatters to his right, something about a new autumn shoot that she's been contracted for. 

Tendou closes his lips around the rim of the bottle, eyes still carefully trained onto Bokuto. 

It's like they're locked in an unintentional staring contest. Bokuto doesn't know why or how, but Tendou's eyes, that unnatural crimson brown, is hypnotizing.

"How about I get you a drink?" Tendou finally says. It's then Bokuto realized Tendou's own drink is empty. 

The smirk on Tendou's face is hot.

"I'll take a jack and coke."

"Accompany to the bar?" Tendou asks with a raised eyebrow. He holds out his sinfully long fingers, they're not spindly by any means, but they look delicate when wrapped around Bokuto's broad palm to put him along. 

Somehow, a part of Bokuto wants more than just drinks.


End file.
